Old habits die hard
by charrybarry
Summary: After years had gone by so many things had changed, but there were still those persistent habits that simply would not let go. A future fic my friends and I brainstormed long ago.


AUTHORS NOTE: Yeah yeah, I know update 'What the heck'. ^^; I'm working on it I swear, this was just something me and my friends were talking about and how it would be kind of cool if it the manga or anime had this, so enjoy.

**oh! **and there are a couple characters mentioned that you will not recognize if you haven't read the manga, just a fair warning.

* * *

"Takashi! Takashi! Hurry up, we're already-"

The young man opened the door only to be blasted in the face with rose petals.

"-late."

"Mitskuni… are you alright?" A soft voice said from behind him. He turned around to see none other than the face of his current girlfriend, miss Kanazuki, followed closely behind by Morinozuka.

"Yes, just not prepared for it anymore, its been so long."

"You do realize, that we only have fifteen minutes to gather everyone else before the Academy reunion begins." A voice said, from farther away. And the funny thing was, even though he hadn't heard from him in awhile, he recognized the man in an instant.

"Kyo-chan!" He yelled happily.

Mr. Kyoya Ootori had been sitting alone with only his laptop for company in Music Room 3 for exactly forty-six minutes by then. He didn't look too amused and only let half of a smirk show when the near thirty year old man hopped into his lap cheerfully.

"Kyo-chan its been too long! How are you?"

Morinozuka only nodded in acknowledgment while Kanazuki smiled and sat down letting Hani sit right next to her.

"I've been just fine Hani-sempai, how about some news from you?"

"Kyo-chan! I'm not your sempai anymore! You can just call me Hani from now on!"

Kyoya's eyes widened behind his glasses. It seemed it was just a subconscious phrase that he still used even ten years later.

He sighed, "Old habits die hard I believe the saying goes." he mentioned all the while pushing up his glasses. How ironic.

But they couldn't dwell on that for too long before they head a low rumble that slowly became more prominent in their ears. Soon the floor started vibrating as well, and some of them were momentarily concerned that a wild pack of Ox were heading towards them.

Suddenly, making all of them jump, three figures burst into the room and slammed the door closed again in less than a second.

Kaoru Hitachiin locked said door before hitting his fist against it. "Damn, paparazzi."

The man next to him nodded in agreement while taking off his sunglasses. "They're relentless."

"Hika-chan! Kao-chan!"

Both twins were too busy to reply seeing as they were still panting from exhaustion. Hikaru snapped his fingers. "Mei, get us both some water."

_MEI?_

Yep sure enough. The other retired hosts (plus Kanazuki) looked in utter shock at the woman dressed in a pinstripe navy suit, glasses, and hair tucked into a neat bun.

But again old habits died hard and the Hitachiin's recent assistant couldn't help the twitch in her eye as she bowed slightly and muttered, "Yes, Hitachiin-sama." Kyoya and Mori also could have sworn they heard her grumbling something about 'rich bastards' under her breath as well.

"Well, well, well Hitachiin brothers. I certainly think I am clued in on enough information about you two from the news."

"Button it Kyoya." The older twin said as he and his double sat across from their old senior.

"Yeah, remember, you were the one that said _'scandal sells'. _And you sure were right. Everyone across the world is wearing our clothes." Kaoru added slinging an arm around Hikaru's shoulder.

"True. But don't you think you're laying it on a little thick?"

"Thick? It's only about as bad as the stuff we did in the old days." Hikaru commented as Mei entered the room again to set two ice cold glasses of water near both of them.

"High school girls and trashy celebrity rumors have drastically different effects."

The twins smirked, "Who said they were rumors?" they recited in unison each leaning a bit closer to the other.

Kanazuki signed and rolled her eyes. "You two haven't changed a bit." She remarked, brushing some midnight black hair out of her eyes.

Kaoru smiled while absentmindedly fixing his twin's hair. "Old habits die hard, I guess."

Hani smiled cutely and spoke up. "But it is nice to have everyone all together like this again. The last time it was like this was six years ago at Tama-chan and Haru-chan's wedding!"

And as if on cue the doors started banging again quickly followed by a wailing of _'its locked!' _and _'I bet they just don't want us here don't they!' _and everyone smiled because they _knew_ who that was without a shadow of a doubt.

Mei took the liberty of opening the door and there stood the renowned host club king and queen Tamaki and Haruhi standing there hand in hand. Tamaki still had tears in his eyes from an obvious tantrum but he still beamed.

"Tama-chan! Haru-chan!"

"Hey milord! Long time no see!"

And what happened then? Well in who-ville they say, that the well known king…

…went completely berserk.

"Ah! I'm _so _sorry I haven't caught up with any of you! Will you please forgive me? Oh, but still, its so good to see you all again!"

Suoh continued his ranting uninterrupted until finally he was stopped by a kiss on the cheek.

"Sempai, we can all catch up later, the reunion is going to start any time now and we must get prepared."

"Sempai?"

Haruhi looked startled at the twins questioning glances but the look quickly morphed into a warm smile. "Ah, I suppose it just became a nickname. I think its especially appropriate when we're in this room though don't you think?"

And with that the hosts got prepared, all the while talking with others about their pasts and plans for the future before gathering in the old formation they still all knew so well.

And when the doors opened once again none of them were exactly surprised when they were bombarded with shrill fan girl screams.

Ah yes, old habits did indeed, die hard.

* * *

Note: And that's about it. Yeah I know, I read through it again and it's really rushed in my opinion but I hope you still liked it!


End file.
